Sabor a ti
by orquidblack
Summary: Universo Alterno. Un reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos, una comida y una pintura pueden ser suficientes para juntar dos corazones enamorados.


Hola!

Ufff parecen siglos que no publico nada de esta pareja, pero he tenido muchos dramas, y bueno estoy trabajando en el 4 capítulo de cenizas, y como aperitivo se me ocurrió adaptar un oneshot que tenía a esta pareja, aunque se desenvuelve en un universo alterno. Ojala les guste, y aprecio de entemano sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer! Mucha luz!

* * *

**Sabor a ti**

A veces tener algo que deseamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón; aquellos sueños que colorearon nuestras vidas desde la infancia, pueden llegar a costar demasiado caro para nuestra propia felicidad, tanto que no dimensionamos nuestra verdadera realidad en el momento adecuado, y solemos dejar ir lo más importante.

Bueno, si al fin y al cabo, todo en la vida tiene un precio que pagarse, o por lo menos, eso era lo que Wolfram Von Bielefeld creció creyendo a ciegas. Su vida fue sin duda alguna la imperfección perfecta. Tenía buenas calificaciones en el colegio, era obscenamente adinerado, un occidental de rubios cabellos extremadamente guapísimo, que siempre estaba rodeado de gente influyente, con una novia perfecta, además su madre y hermanos mayores lo adoraban, y nunca se metía en problemas, pues su carácter soberbio lo volvía claramente solitario. En fin, el chiquillo ideal, el hijo prodigo destinado al éxito.

Pero no todo es blanco y negro en la vida. Wolfram tenía un secreto, algo tan íntimo y preciado para su persona que jamás lo compartió con nadie más que con él, quién era precisamente el causante de ese misterio.

Yuuri Shibuya, un oriental alto y sin demasiada gracia, era todo lo contrario a Von Bielefeld, su antagonista por excelencia. No podían ser personas más opuestas, pues mientras el primero se quedaba en casa estudiando para los exámenes exhaustivamente para después hacer acto de presencia en fiestas de alta sociedad; el segundo se iba a un parque a jugar Baseball con sus numerosos amigos, y luego se echaba literalmente sobre una banca a mirar pasar las nubes, o simplemente a dormir sin pensar en nada, sólo disfrutando de la vida incipiente a su alrededor. Yuuri no se consideraba nada especial, sólo era un chico al que le gustaba disfrutar de la vida tal cual. Por eso, cualquiera que los hubiera visto juntos, no habría creído jamás que dos especies tan distintas pudieran ser amigos, pero es que la gente no podía ver lo que ellos sí. No entendían la secreta complicidad que se alojaba detrás de sus expresiones. No veían la sonrisa del rubio a su lado, ni el brillo intenso en los ojos del moreno cuando lo miraba.

Y es que entre pasillos del colegio, una llamada de atención en común, y papeles sin remitente, los dos se fueron comunicando hasta que encontraron un punto en común, algo que diera razón de ser de tan extraña relación.

La pintura, las formas, los colores, la vida plasmada en una obra de arte siempre en continuo cambio, fue lo que los unió. Wolfram comenzó a pintar, y Yuuri fue quién le dio las alas y la motivación que el primero necesitaba al ver por casualidad un bosquejo que creyó perfecto pese a su poco conocimiento artístico; luego el talento del joven hizo el resto. Sin embargo, la vida universitaria, el llamado a una adultez prematura y en distintas partes del país, fue lo que los separó.

Se despidieron entre medio de una tarde lluviosa, con las incomodas e inquisitivas miradas de los hermanos del rubio, y un deseo insatisfecho palpitando en sus labios. Luego Wolfram abordó un avión que lo llevaría lejos de él, y que sin embargo, le dio la oportunidad de entregarle un último recuerdo. La prueba a su amistad estaba retratada en un cuadro que le obsequió con toda su alma, en ese entonces no sabía, ni podía llegar a imaginarse que le estaba entregando su vida.

Y a pesar de todas las señales, ambos eran jóvenes e ingenuos, demasiado como para mirar a su alrededor con otros ojos, ¿Qué podían saber de la vida a los diecisiete años? Sólo se dijeron adiós, sin pensar demasiado las cosas, sólo eran dos adolescentes en busca de una vida, de una aventura nueva.

Y los años pasaron, hicieron mella en su inocencia, en su concepción de la vida, en sus propias proyecciones, y pese a todo siguieron siempre en contacto. Le dieron utilidad a la tecnología para no perderse la vida del otro, hasta que las palabras "invitación" y "ven a verme" fueron demasiado grandes y tentadoras como para que alguno de los dos pudiera seguir negándose a reencontrarse.

Wolfram fue el primero que tomó un avión hacía el epicentro de Japón desde su última residencia en Paris, y nervioso como nunca se bajó de él mirando a todos lados en busca de sus oscuros ojos. Cuándo se encontraron el rubio notó por primera vez que el chiquillo desgarbado, flacucho y tan alto para el común japonés, ya no existía, en su lugar, en cambio, había un hombre capaz de quitarle la respiración y la cordura a cualquier mujer u hombre con ojos y corazón, ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en seis años?

Los dos se miraron, y la sonrisa seductora que él le dio lo dijo todo. Wolfram no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse nervioso, ni tenso ante nadie, pero su amigo aparentemente tenía la nueva habilidad de lograrlo, pues él apenas balbuceo unas palabras que el rubio apenas entendió, y de pronto se vio sumido en un huracán de emociones.

Cruzaron las atiborradas calles a pie, ignorando sus sentimientos; ignorando la quemazón en sus cuerpos. Wolfram estaba seguro de que algo en el otro lo envolvía, porque de lo contrario no sería capaz de explicar cómo su masculino aroma lo estaba calando hasta los huesos. Era tan consciente de su presencia que hasta lo escuchaba respirar.

Entraron al departamento de él, y el rubio se quedó boquiabierto, pues aunque sabía que su amigo era culto e independiente, la mezcla de colores y adornos, lo alucinó. Sin embargo, su faz se ensombreció momentáneamente ya que no encontró señales del regalo que con tanto esfuerzo y talento logró entregarle años atrás. Aún no podía entender qué era lo que les había pasado, se sentía algo perdido y difuso en esa realidad, que parecía más alternativa que otra cosa.

- Tu departamento es fabuloso-comentó mientras lo miraba todo con profunda atención. Ese era sin duda alguna el hogar de un soltero. Un tipo como Yuuri, independiente y ávido de cosas por descubrir-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó después intentando ignorar sus repentinos nervios a la vez que se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello de oro detrás de la oreja.

Yuuri sonrió, rascándose la nuca con aire despreocupado. Era tan estimulante para él observar a su menudo y siempre tan correcto amigo, encogerse en su casa tan sorprendido. La exquisita expresión de su rostro no hacía más que envalentonarlo.

-Has tenido un vuelo cansador desde París. Imagino que debes estar hambriento-le respondió con una voz tan masculina, que al otro le temblaron hasta las piernas-Cocinaré para ti-sentenció, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a lo que el rubio dedujo era la cocina, pero a medio camino se detuvo-¿No vienes?

Wolfram salió de su estupor, sintiéndose horriblemente estúpido. Se había quedado mirándolo fijamente sin darse cuenta, es que era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué miraba así a su mejor amigo?

Las ideas que el joven se había hecho durante esos años acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de la mayoría de los hombres, que no tenían la fortuna de vivir en una mansión como él con sirvientes las veinticuatro horas del día, en especial si vivían solos, no encajaban para nada con el lugar al cual acababa de ingresar. La luminosa cocina estaba repleta de muebles de metal, con una cocina estilo americana en el centro de ella, y todo, absolutamente todo se encontraba impecablemente limpio, Wolfram negó con la cabeza, ¿Dónde rayos estaban las cajas vacías de pizza, las latas de cerveza, el horrible olor a descompuesto como en las películas Americanas? , y no pudo evitarlo, otra vez se quedó mirando a su amigo como si recién lo estuviera conociendo.

El moreno se movió a su alrededor con soltura y fluidez, pasaba mucho tiempo en su cocina, que hasta tenía un estéreo que inmediatamente comenzó a sonar con canciones que el rubio desconocía. Ese era un espacio que Yuuri ocupaba con mucho deleite, lo relajaba, y además le proporcionaba la oportunidad justa para impresionar a sus comensales. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, el cual aún permanecía de pie en medio del lugar, parecía confundido, y totalmente ausente.

-Vamos, siéntate-lo invitó con un ademán-Recuerda que tenemos que ponernos al día. Llevamos muchos años sin hablar así en persona.

Wolfram se subió al taburete de la cocina americana con cierta torpeza, y se lo quedó mirando. Yuuri estaba en su ambiente, moviéndose de un lado para otro en busca de los ingredientes, con un delantal de rayas amarrado en las caderas. El joven se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando reprimir los para nada sanos pensamientos que su amigo estaba comenzando a inspirarle. Pero no podía evitarlo, Yuuri se veía demasiado sensual cocinando sólo para él, parecía toda una fantasía sacada de un libro sólo apto para adultos. Y aquello le produjo cierto temor, ya que aún no se animaba a contarle al moreno que pese a haber tenido una novia en el colegio, ahora se aceptaba abiertamente homosexual, y su posible reacción de rechazó lo asustaba hasta los huesos.

-Mientras esperas a que mi maravilloso rissotto con salsa pesto este listo, voy a ofrecerte un espectacular vino tinto que mi buen amigo Murata me trajo desde su último viaje a Italia-le dijo con galantería sacando de una pequeña cava de madera, una preciosa botella del líquido rubí-Va a encantarte. Sé que eres un refinado catador.

Wolfram apartó sus temerosos pensamientos, y sólo se limitó a observarlo curioso frente suyo, mientras él llenaba ambas copas.

-Has cambiado tanto, Yuuri. Siento casi que ni te conozco, ya no pareces el enclenque de antes-su voz estaba cargada de nostalgia, los dos se miraron brevemente hasta que el moreno se espabilo y le entregó su copa.

-Crecimos, Wolf. Pero el tiempo nos ha sentado bien a los dos, ¿No crees?-bromeó llevándose la copa a sus cincelados labios-Deja de preocuparte por todo, has venido a Tokio a divertirte y a visitar a tu viejo amigo. Déjate llevar-lo invitó con una sonrisa seductora.

Sin resistirse, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, y probó por primera vez el vino. Su sabor se le hizo ostentosamente estimulante, y el flujo de la bebida aumentó el fluir de su sangre, un poco más relajado se acomodó con más confianza en el taburete. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa de la cocina americana, y mientras jugueteaba de vez en cuando con la copa en su mano derecha, se dedico enteramente a observar al hombre que cocinaba para él. Le divertía y lo asombraban sus cambios, aunque aún tenía esa aura amable y despistada en los ojos, y en el desordenado cabello.

Pronto el ambiente se rodeó de un agradable aroma a especies, él no las conocía muy bien porque prácticamente era un negado para la cocina, pero supo distinguir el olor a orégano, a pimienta, a jengibre, y tantos más que se mezclaron a su alrededor haciéndolo sentir en casa, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró suspirando.

-¿Tu mamá te enseño a cocinar antes de que te vinieras a estudiar?-lo cuestionó inquieto por su repentina habilidad.

-No. Cuando llegue a Tokio no sabía prepararme nada, pero muerto de hambre comencé a experimentar, y terminó gustándome la cocina-comentó con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros.

Las manos de él se movieron hábiles rebanando tomates y verduras para verterlos sobre una olla, y Wolfram no podía estar más encantado con el aroma.

-¿No quieres qué te ayude?-se sentía un poco inútil mirándolo sin hacer nada más que beber, además si seguía así, él solo iba a terminarse la botella.

-Eres mi ilustre invitado, no me atrevería a pedirte ayuda, además….-él se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-…tú y yo sabemos que destruirías mi preciada cocina.

Los ojos verdes del rubio brillaron ante sus palabras, y siempre digno y orgulloso, alzó su barbilla ignorándolo.

-¡Enclenque!-lo reprendió con una sonrisa-De todas formas ya veremos que tan buen cocinero eres-lo retó.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, pequeño lobo?-lo cuestionó con humor, pero aún así con un dejo de arrogancia que no paso desapercibido para el otro.

-Por supuesto, por eso estoy aquí-Wolfram le guiñó un ojo sonriente.

Su sonrisa lo desarmó. Desde que lo había conocido sus lindos ojos verdes, y esa bella sonrisa que sólo le mostraba a él, lo habían encandilado, y ahora que estaba más maduro, con sus rasgos de la niñez mucho más afinados y elegantes, nadie podía negar que ese joven fuera una preciosidad. Una belleza que le quitaba el aliento desde que no era más que un jovencito, aunque en aquellos años nunca se atrevió a hablarle de sus sentimientos pues el otro tenía pareja y no deseaba que lo alejara de él.

-Esta bien-concedió el moreno cuando se recupero-Tienes que ser honesto con tu opinión, no quiero misericordia-le dijo mientras hundía un cucharon en la salsa hirviente-Aunque para ser honesto, no la necesito-concluyó con soberbia a la vez que soplaba el cucharon para luego acercárselo al rubio-Ten cuidado que la salsa aún esta caliente-le advirtió

Wolfram lo miró a los ojos antes de soplar y posar sus labios sobre el cucharon. Su boca, y su lengua se deleitaron en seguida con el exquisito sabor que bajo por su garganta llenándolo de un calor sorprendentemente placentero. Enseguida cerró los ojos mientras se relamía los labios, no sabía cómo, pero Yuuri estaba hecho todo un maestro de los sabores.

Al moreno se le secó la garganta cuando vio los labios del rubio humedecerse con su preparación, en ese momento deseo con cada fibra de su ser probar esa tentadora boca, y perderse en ella para siempre.

-Tengo que aceptar…que cocinas exquisito-lo felicitó abriendo los ojos-Vas a tener que enseñarme un día de estos.

-Claro-contestó él con la voz ligeramente enronquecida-Aunque antes tienes que contarme primero cómo van tus pinturas. Si antes eras bueno, ahora no me imagino lo que eres capaz de hacer con un pincel.

Los ojos del rubio extrañamente se ensombrecieron arruinando el momento, hubiese deseado que las palabras de su amigo fueran ciertas.

-En realidad…-Wolfram dio un suspiro-…ya no estoy pintando. A pesar de que estudié arte, trabajo con mis hermanos manejando parte de la corporación desde la oficina central de París…-la mirada de él se desvió a la copa de vino-…no hago nada muy importante como tú, sólo sigo los negocios familiares ¿Qué tal te va con la programación? Supe qué le has vendido un diseño de juego a Sony.

Yuuri tardó en contestar, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en lo mismo que los del rubio. Se suponía que él era el vago que no ponía mucha atención en clases, el chico al que nadie tenía fe, el único de su generación que no tendría éxito, que no tendría un departamento ni una cuenta bancaria lo suficientemente sustancial, nada extraordinario se esperaba de él. Sin embargo, no había sido así, trabajaba en algo que le gustaba, y se compraba los caprichos que quisiera, pero él…Wolfram era el chico más inteligente de la clase, el talentoso pintor, lo obvio era que el rubio fuera más exitoso que él, pero pese a todo vivía haciendo algo que no le gustaba del todo, ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los roles? La simple idea le daba coraje.

-Se hace lo que se puede. No me va mal, eso es todo-terminó por responder él estudiándolo detalladamente-¿Por qué no estas pintando? Era tu gran pasión, Wolf-le reprocho, haciendo que el otro alzara la vista y lo mirara directamente.

-No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere…..-susurró tomando un largo sorbo de vino-…además, no encuentro la inspiración. Por muchos deseos que tenga de pintar, soy incapaz de hacerlo. No sé lo que me pasa-le explicó con una sonrisa triste.

-A veces sólo basta un impulso, y los artistas innatos como tú vuelven a la vida-intentó consolarlo, aunque lo inquieto sobremanera su estado-Tienes que encontrar un motivo, Wolf-le dijo con firmeza.

Él sólo suspiro ante sus palabras, y volcó otra vez sus ojos en el líquido carmesí. Sentía que era como ser un adolescente otra vez, con la voz de él martilleándole los oídos con incesantes frases para que saliera de su cómodo capullo de mariposa, de su privilegiada posición. Entonces, en su actualidad, en el ahora, lo miró, atravesando sus ojos con los suyos, y supo que le estaba pidiendo lo mismo que antaño. Yuuri creía en él, y eso lo hacía tan feliz. Era extraño, pero eso era el impulso tan poderoso que necesitaba. La fuerza que le diera vida en la adversidad, y descubrirlo con tanta certeza era aterrador.

-Tal vez lo encuentre….-le contestó el rubio dudoso, temblando internamente por la tormenta que el otro acababa de encender con sus afirmaciones-….Gracias, Yuuri. Como siempre no sé qué es lo que has hecho conmigo-concluyo el joven levantándose del taburete, aún con la copa de vino entre sus manos temblorosas. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control entre los dos, y él prefería huir antes de tener que verse enfrentado frente a tamaño vendaval de sentimientos. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a su amigo, si él descubría lo que estaba sintiendo. Prefería cualquier cosa, menos perderlo.

-¿No me digas qué te vas a ir?-lo increpó Yuuri sorprendido, a la vez que le bajaba el calor a la cocción de los rissotto, y entorpecía con rapidez el camino de Wolfram con su fuerte cuerpo-Wolf…-lo llamó con dulzura atrapando su cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina-…No puedes irte, sabes mejor que nadie que aún hay cosas pendientes entre los dos.

Los ojos verdes de él se agrandaron, no se esperaba que Yuuri fuera tan directo, pero qué podía decir si él era siempre tan impredecible, a veces parecía el ser más despistado del mundo, y en otras tomaba las situaciones como si fuera amo y señor de ellas.

-Es mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde y aún no he buscado un hotel para quedarme-intentó sonar resolutivo, pero entre más lo miraba, más flaqueaba su fuerza, y eso no estaba para nada de bien-Lamento no quedarme a comer lo que me has preparado, pero….-la voz le tembló, el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos estaba hecho un desastre. Se mordió los labios, aprehensivo.

-Deja de dar excusas tontas, Wolf-le dijo mirándolo con intensidad, el otro apartó la vista-No tienes que buscar un hotel en ningún lado porque vas a quedarte aquí, y tampoco vas a salir de este departamento sin probar mi comida, y bueno…-él detuvo sus palabras para tomarlo por los hombros. Lo impresionó la fragilidad de su cuerpo en comparación al suyo-…no voy a permitir que te vayas con mi copa.

Wolfram lo miró sin entender, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos estaban aferradas a algo con fuerza, bajó la mirada al igual que él, y se sorprendió de ver lo crispados que estaban sus dedos en torno al cristal.

El moreno guardó silencio unos momentos, lo conocía tan bien que sabía con absoluta certeza que era lo que le pasaba. Estaba totalmente aterrado, podía casi hasta sentir el pánico en cada una de sus facciones, en sus poros. El hombre sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una manera de relajarlo.

-Aún le falta a los rissotto, y mientras esperamos quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo en voz baja, para luego despegar con cuidado las manos del rubio de la copa, y dejarla después sobre un estante.

Yuuri cogió la pequeña mano de él entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos a su paso, y lo llevó fuera de la cocina en dirección a un lugar desconocido para Wolfram.

A pesar de que podía escuchar a su corazón golpear violentamente su pecho, estaba feliz, vibrante al ver sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados en una invitación muda a lo desconocido, al desenfreno. Yuuri siempre había representado para él la paleta de colores con la cual podía pintar su mundo, y tenerlo a su lado era como haber regresado al lugar dónde siempre había pertenecido. Se sentía en casa.

Él abrió una puerta, y lo dejó pasar soltando el agarre de sus manos. Las cortinas del cuarto estaban corridas, y la luz de la luna entraba de lleno en el lugar, alumbrando con sutileza ciertos espacios. El rubio caminó hasta el centro de la habitación con la mirada capturada en una imagen.

-Pensé que ya no lo tendrías-murmuró con los ojos fijos en la pintura. Se sentía mareado, estar en su habitación no hacía más que llenarlo de anticipación y ansiedad, además que su cercanía no lo ayudaba en nada a pensar con claridad.

-Nunca me desharía de él, antes muerto-en ese momento Wolfram lo sintió, el calor del cuerpo de él estaba muy cerca del suyo, a sus espaldas, rozando sus cabellos con su aliento-Verlo cada mañana, y cada noche, es lo único que me hace sentir que eres real, que no te he perdido del todo.

El temor de girarse y enfrentarlo lo abrumó, por eso sólo apoyó su cuerpo en él, y en seguida los brazos fuertes de Yuuri lo rodearon por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, en un agarre posesivo y lleno de ternura.

-Siempre he sido real-le dijo con la voz entrecortada, tenía tantas emociones en su interior que apenas sabía dónde estaba parado-¿Por qué crees lo contario?

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad haciendo aún más fuerte el agarre. Era ahora o nunca, de lo contrario jamás se lo perdonaría. Estaba apostando su carta más fuerte, y puede que él huyera, y lo perdiera para siempre, pero vivir callando ya no era una opción.

-Sonará como una locura, pero creo que te amo desde que tengo memoria. No recuerdo un momento de mi vida sin tu preciosa sonrisa a mi lado-le expreso con la voz ronca clavada en sus cabellos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él se tensionaba con sus palabras-Cuando nos separamos entendí lo que eras para mí, y ese cuadro…-calló unos instantes depositando besos desesperados sobre su cabello, rogando a los dioses de que esa no fuera su última oportunidad de tenerle así-….ha sido lo único que me ha dicho durante años que sigues aquí, que puedo sentirte y amarte, aunque tu cuerpo ni tu voz estén conmigo, ¿Acaso puedes dimensionar lo qué estoy intentando decirte, Wolf?-finalizó con tono serio.

El corazón de el rubio galopó con increíble violencia en su pecho, casi a punto de escapar por su piel, entonces el joven suspiró, tratando de inhalar toda la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer lo siguiente, y por eso, con cierta precaución fue girándose entre sus brazos, a medida que él soltaba el agarre.

Wolfram dudaba aún con su cuerpo tembloroso de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos pudiera ser real, pero apenas vio sus ojos oscuros, todo se le olvidó. Sus pupilas le hablaron de algo que habían intentado ocultar durante años sin resultado alguno; Sus ojos le dijeron sin palabras lo que podían hacer juntos, lo que les esperaba si se aceptaban mutuamente. La imagen de su vida a su lado termino por decidirlo.

Sus labios temblaron, y entonces él los buscó. Tomó su boca en un principio con calma, tomándose su tiempo, apenas rozando la tierna carne, pero ni los años ni el deseo estaban dispuestos a tolerar un encuentro tan cándido y efímero, se necesitaba más, los dos lo sabían, lo sentían, lo deseaban, ya no eran críos experimentando. Apenas él lamió sus labios, Wolfram le respondió rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos, aferrándose a él, intentando acoplarse a su ritmo, cosa que no le costo mucho tiempo, pues sus bocas se unieron en un vaivén que anunciaba una catástrofe sólo para ellos dos. Sus labios se amarraron en una entrega completa, tomando del otro todo lo que habían soñado durante años.

Y cuando el aire, y los enrojecidos labios tuvieron que detenerse para tomar un respiro. Sus expresiones sonrientes lo decían todo.

Yuuri apoyó su frente contra la de quien fuera su amor platónico, mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento.

-Adoro tu sabor-le murmuró al fin-Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme adicto a ti.

Eso fue lo último que logro decir antes de buscar la boca del rubio nuevamente, y perderse en ella.


End file.
